spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
April Fools
SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star start fooling people in Bikini Bootom to win the National Bikini Bottom Pranker of the Year Trophy award. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants (debut) *Patrick Star (debut) *Squidward Tentacles (debut) *Gary (debut; meowing cameo) *Realistic Fish Head (debut; speaking cameo) *Fred (debut; speaking cameo) *Tom (debut; speaking cameo) *Harold Reginald (debut; speaking cameo) *Sophie (debut; speaking cameo) *April Fools! I Tricked You! (mentioned) Release This episode aired on April 1, 2014. Plot SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star were watching TV when an announcement came up and told the viewers that the best pranker this year will win the National Bikini Bottom Pranker of the Year Trophy. SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star start pranking people around in Bikini Bottom. Will they win the trophy? Find out. Transcript *''starts with SpongeBob, Patrick, and Gary sitting on the couch watching television in SpongeBob's House'' *'SpongeBob:' sighs This is like, the most boring thing we ever did, right Patrick? *'Patrick: '''It's the only thing I've ever done, SpongeBob. *'Gary:' Meowww. ''sadly *''is a news flash on tv. The Realistic Fish Head starts talking'' *'Realistic Fish Head:' Important news flash. *'Patrick:' excited SpongeBob, turn the volume up! *''turns the volume up'' *'Realistic Fish Head:' Due to today being April 1st, we are setting up a contest. *'Patrick:' A contest? *'Realistic Fish Head:' Yes, a contest barnacle head! The best pranker by the end of the day will win the National Bikini Bottom Pranker of the Year Trophy award. So what are you waiting for? Get out and let the pranking games begin! *'SpongeBob:' excited Patrick, you heard what he said, lets get out and start pranking! Bye Gary, see you later. *'Gary:' Meowow. *''and Patrick walk out of SpongeBob's House and wait at SpongeBob's Front Yard'' *'Patrick:' Let's just wait out here for someone to prank.'' bored'' *''minutes later, Harold walks down Conch Street'' *'SpongeBob:' whispering Patrick, lets prank him, he doesn't look alert. *'Patrick:' at Harold Your shoes untied! *'Harold Reginald:' down I'm not even wearing shoes. *'SpongeBob:' excitedly April Fools! *'Harold Reginald:' and walks away Barnacle brains, this is why April Fools is my worst holiday. *'Patrick:' We're on a roll! *'SpongeBob:' Lets wait for someone else. *'Patrick:' surprised ''Ooh look, Squidward is coming out of his house! *walks down the road towards SpongeBob and Patrick'' *'Squidward:' angry Morons... No doubt they are going to prank me. *'SpongeBob:' Your tentacles are twisted.'' giggling'' *'Squidward:' sighs Just go with it Squiddy. down *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' He fell for it! laugh *''walks away'' *'Patrick:' Lets hide behind these bushes and wait for the next person. *''and Patrick hide behind bushes'' *''seconds later'' *''walks down Conch Street'' *'SpongeBob:' Here comes someone.'' giggles'' *'Patrick:' Let's trip him. *''sticks foot out of bush, and Tom trips on it and falls'' *'Tom:' MY LEG!!!'' away'' *'SpongeBob:' I kind of feel bad for him. feels sadness sweep inside of him *'Patrick:' Whateve- ooh look, a guy and a girl.'' and Patrick hide in the bushes again'' *''and Sophie walk down Conch Street'' *'SpongeBob:' to Patrick We should jump out and scare them. *'Patrick:' That'll scare them out of their skins! giggles *''and Sophie approach SpongeBob and Patrick'' *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' out of bush Boooooo!!!! *''and Sophie jump up and scream'' *'Sophie:' shivering Since when do you dingalings scare people like that. Someone can get a heart attack!. *'SpongeBob:' sarcasm Since today, missy! *'Fred:' Lets go, honey.'' depressed'' *''and Sophie walk away, gossiping away about SpongeBob and Patrick'' *'Patrick:' That was awesome! *'SpongeBob:' Let's go see who is the winner. excited *''and Patrick go inside of SpongeBob's house and sit on the couch, turn on the tv'' *'Realistic Fish Head:' And the winner is... April Fools! I Tricked You! *'SpongeBob:' I should've known, the fish head tricked us!'' to cry'' *'Realistic Fish Head:' Whoever thinks I tricked 'em, you're wrong, there is a guy actually called April Fools! I Tricked You! April Fools! I Tricked You, you will get your prize in your mailbox in a few days. *'Patrick:' sighs We did not win at all. *'SpongeBob:' But at least we had fun! *''ends'' Trivia and Errors Trivia *This episode broke the fourth wall because the Realistic Head was talking to Patrick Star. *Ironically, this episode is called April Fools and it was aired on April 1, 2014. Errors *When the scene showed Squidward Tentacles's house, Patrick Star's house was missing. *When SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star pranked the first two people, there was no bush in sight, but when Patrick Star told SpongeBob SquarePants to hide in some bushes, a bush appeared. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2014